


best protected assets

by nezstorm



Series: prompts [59]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: “If you’re going to dress like that,” Jackson grumbles, “I’m not going to let you out of my sight.”





	best protected assets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RadioactiveCs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts).



“If you’re going to dress like that,” Jackson grumbles, “I’m not going to let you out of my sight.” 

 

“It’s just jeans and a t-shirt, Jackson,” Stiles says, sitting down on his bed to tie his black converse, “More so, it’s the clothes you bought me specifically so I wouldn’t look like something the cat dragged in.” He looks up to give Jackson a quizzical look, “So I have no idea why you’re complaining.”

 

“I’m not complaining,” Jackson mumbled, completely losing his train of thought when Stiles stands up and then promptly bends over to fix his pants.

 

“Do I look bad?” Stiles asks startling Jackson who guiltily tears his eyes away from Stiles’ass.

 

“Of course not!” 

 

Stiles gives him a look, “Then what has your panties in a bunch, Jax?”

 

Jackson flounders for a second trying to come with an explanation that wouldn't be an outright lie, since Stiles always catches those.

 

“You’ll get all sorts of attention looking like that,” he finally says, “I’ll have to make sure no one molests you or, or… I don’t know, kidnaps you or something because you look like a hot twink!”

 

_ Crap. _

 

Stiles grins in that cat that got the canary and avoided trouble sort of way.

 

“A hot twink, huh?” 

 

Jackson makes a show of rolling his eyes even though he’s sure Stiles sees  _ right through him _ with the way Jackson’s face must be beat red.

 

“Trust you to focus on that part and ignore the danger.” he complains, avoiding Stiles’ gaze.

 

“I feel pretty safe with you around to protect my  _ ass _ ets.”

 

Jackson groans, “This isn’t funny!”

 

He's just about ready for Stiles to make another joke before promptly telling him how they're way better off as friends.

 

But Stiles never enjoyed following expectations and instead chooses to close the space between them in a few light steps, and cup Jackson’s face in his hands, lifting it so their eyes would meet.

 

“Then stop being so fun to tease,” Stiles says softly, “and just  _ kiss  _ me already, dumbass.”

 

And well, when he says it like  _ that. _

 

They’re half an hour late to meet the Pack at Jungle, but neither cares, most of all Jackson, who gets to keep a “protective” hand on Stiles’ assets all night long.

 


End file.
